This disclosure relates to a level measuring device comprising a radar transmitter and visual level gauge for radar transmitter calibration, and method of use thereof.
Systems and methods for detecting and measuring level of fluids such as fluids and/or fluidized solids have evolved over the years. One known method used is radar level transmitter technology. In this method, a radar level instrument can transmit and receive radio wave signals to measure the distance from the transmitter to the surface of the fluid being processed. Such method of measuring liquids can be highly accurate. Moreover, such method is not affected by temperature, pressure, or dust. Thus, it can be used in many commercial and industrial applications such as flashing applications, foaming applications, and cryogenic applications. Additionally, radar level transmitters can be user-friendly. As such, operator can save time in adjusting configuration of such measuring device. Even though numerous advantages can be observed, such devices require calibration from time to time, and without calibration, faulty readings can occur. Faulty readings present a safety issue because readings are used in automated control systems of potentially dangerous fluids and processes. Presently, the most common way to prevent faulty readings is to periodically take a system offline, remove a radar transmitter, and calibrate the transmitter in a lab. Such process is inefficient, disruptive, and costly.
As such, it would be useful to have a level measuring device comprising a radar transmitter and visual level gauge for radar transmitter calibration, and method of use thereof.